


Not in the way

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confession, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron comes clean to his  ex wife about his lingering feelings for her





	Not in the way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 1x7 Genevieve and fat boy

“You never loved her”Camille was sort of speechless 

“Not in the way that I love you Cam”Aaron tells his ex wife 

“What were you doing with her then?”Camille questioned him 

 

“I thought that if I got myself back into the dating scene I could move on but I just can’t” Aaron tries to explain everything to her

“We are separated”Camille reasons as her reason for not wanting to be concerned with what he chooses to do

Especially since they were no longer together 

Camille shouldn’t be pressing him about his new love life with his new girlfriend Karen yet here she was doing just that 

 

“You are making me feel so guilty right now”Camille says to him 

Aaron stood there unsure of what to tell her 

“I didn’t mean to upset you”Aaron tries apologizing but then suddenly automatically regrets his poor choice of wording 

A look of pure hurt flashed over on her face she stared at him shaking her head in silence


End file.
